Just Dance 2015 (FanMade)
Just Dance 2015 Just Dance 2015 is the sixth game in Just Dance series, developed by Ubisoft Milan. Gameplay As with previous Just Dance games, players are judged on their ability to mimic on-screen dancers performing a routine to a chosen song. All versions include the Classic free-dance mode, from previous games. In On-Stage Mode, a continued new feature in this game, one player dances in a lead role while two players dance backup routines. The game also has a Karaoke Mode on consoles with a microphone. Players are rewarded for singing the right notes with points and are penalized for singing incorrectly. Party Master Mode, exclusive to the Wii U, Xbox 360 and Xbox One versions of the game, player uses the Wii U GamePad or Xbox SmartGlass to change the game's rules, current song, and specific moves for up to four other players. Party Master On-stage Version ''',exclusive to the Wii U ,Playstation 4 and Xbox One '''Dancee Mashups, Alternate/Extreme/Sweat Versions and Battle Modes are available. The World Dance Floor mode, available on all consoles, is a competitive online multiplayer mode structured like a massively multiplayer online game. All players worldwide dance to the same playlist, compete for rankings on a leaderboard, and can share each other's AutoDance clips. A Wi-Fi (Internet connection) is required to play this mode. A Just Dance DJ mode is developed for the Xbox One ,Wii U and PlayStation 4 versions of the game due to popular demand, which enables the player to control the beats themselves between songs. In "Endless Party" mode, the player can use the DJ mode to transition from one song to the next in a different way each time. Just Dance TV/Autodance is now available on the Wii, with the use of a USB webcam/camera. Tracklisting FUCK YOU -'- *A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. *A "♀*" and/or "♂*" indicates that the dancer(s) is a returning/are returning dancer(s). *A "(P)" indicates that the song is a PAL (Europe and Australia) exclusive. *A "(N/CC)" (Coca Cola promotion) indicates that the song can be unlocked on the NTSC-U (North America) Wii, Wii U, and Xbox 360 versions of the game using alphanumeric codes. *A "(N/C)" (Cheetos promotion) indicates that the song can be unlocked on the NTSC-U (North America) Wii, Wii U, and Xbox 360 versions of the game using alphanumeric codes. Alternate Routines *A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. *A "(U)" indicates that the song has to be unlocked through Uplay awards on the Xbox 360, Xbox One, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, and Wii U. *An "(AU)" indicates that the song is unlocked from the start in all versions. Dance Mash-Up Mode Battle Mode *A "*" indicates that the song is a cover version, not the original. *An "(AU)" indicates that the song is unlocked from the start in all versions. Categoria:Games Categoria:Tracklist Categoria:Songs Categoria:Lady Gaga Categoria:Avril Lavigne Categoria:DJ Cassid Categoria:Robin Thickle Categoria:Katy Perry Categoria:Zedd Categoria:Paramore Categoria:David Guetta Categoria:Juicy J Categoria:Becky G Categoria:Hatsune Miku Categoria:Just Dance Categoria:Shakira Categoria:Rihanna Categoria:Pitbull Categoria:OwlCity